1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna for a wireless communication terminal and, more particularly, to an antenna apparatus allowing for internal impedance matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems generally provide a variety of multimedia services, which include Global Positioning System (GPS) based services, Bluetooth based services, Internet related services, etc. In order to favorably realize such services, a high data transmission rate is required for a large volume of multimedia data. One way this requirement can be met is by improving the performance of antennas in communication terminals.
Additionally, there is increasing tendency to make communication terminals smaller, thinner, lighter, and more multifunctional, in accordance with market demands for improving mobility and portability of the terminals. Traditional projecting or extractable antennas are often unfavorable for portability and very susceptible to external shock or impact. Therefore, most recently developed antennas are embedded in the terminals. Specifically, the antennas are fabricated in the form of an intenna.
However, it is difficult to realize a size-reduced antenna apparatus having a reference impedance for resonance in a specific frequency band. Thus, a conventional antenna apparatus in a communication terminal may be coupled to an external matching circuit so as to secure a reference impedance. The use of the external matching circuit may, however, be unfavorable for miniaturization of communication terminals and may cause a return loss during resonance.